


Xiphoida

by markspuppy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, Daryl has a normal dick, Daryl has a vagina, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, just a little rickyl, past daryl dixon/daryl'father, 或许有 tag错误
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Summary: Daryl被那帮拾荒野狗发现了身上的小秘密
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Daryl/claimers
Kudos: 12





	Xiphoida

当他听到枪响时，他正在忙着把从喉咙涌上来的胃酸咽回去。  
双手护在脸前，趁着那几人也停下来查看情况的间隙，达里尔望向了声音的源头。谢天谢地，他没看到瑞克或是米琼恩血溅当场。但他瞧见了卡尔，那胖子压在了可怜男孩的身上，这一定是瑞克突然发狂的缘由。  
没来得及多想，他妈的又一条腿踹了过来，把他掀得面朝天。  
侧过头啐出一口血水，那是落在他脸上的拳头造成的。殴打他的人之一，叫提姆的那小子，伸手扯住了他的头发强迫他坐起身。  
透过乱七八糟的发丝和充血肿起的眼睑，达里尔死死盯住蹲下身的人，用被莫尔称作“恶毒”的那种眼神。  
达里尔，别这样，这于事无补啊。他有点焦虑和发狂，一遍遍劝诫自己。  
“你知道吗？”提姆笑着，把呼吸喷在他脸上，“我们还有个规矩没来得及教你，在我们这儿，只有婊子才留你这样的头发。”  
被推搡着胸口按回地面，另有两人围上来，肋骨可能裂了，他的胸腔有种尖锐的疼痛，耳边还能听到瑞克的咆哮和卡尔近乎哭泣的喊叫。  
操。一人攥住他的双手，一人去扳他的腰带，还有一人，居高临下的冲他微笑。操，缓缓浮上来熟悉的恐惧让达里尔拧动着挣扎，他是被揍的挺惨没错，不过迪克森骨子里有的是一把力气。但随着落在脸颊上的一耳光，有什么念头闪过，他迟疑着放下回击的腿。  
如果能让他们把注意力放在他身上，如果能让烂鸡巴的死恋童癖远离卡尔，如果能用他来换卡尔，他会做的。  
破烂的牛仔裤被扒下就像套上它那样容易，提姆是最先起念头的人，现在他也第一个趴了下来，兴奋的像见了血的野狗，他把手伸进达里尔的腿间——噩梦般的触感，达里尔对有些事熟稔的连身体都产生了记忆。他在发抖，但很快克制住，都过去了，那些破烂往事。现在要面临的是新的恐惧，而他已经足够强壮。  
“嘿！”提姆猛的抬头瞧他，嘴咧的更开，然后提高声音招呼还在戏弄小孩的肥猪。“达菲！快来，你可不能错过这个。”  
好的，达里尔伸舌舔了舔干裂的唇。一对四，他猜乔不会参与进来，头狼总是要保持虚伪的高贵，不过谁知道呢，这也说不准。  
他知道这帮人在笑什么，为什么会发出下流的嘘声。还有什么值得一个大概率是恋童癖的男人放开他唾手可得的猎物来掺和呢，就算在没什么盼头的末日这也算得上是新鲜事：达里尔·迪克森有一个阴道。  
“我的上帝啊。”提姆的手摸索着，蹭着浓密毛发下干涩的缝隙，像是只要他能找对入口，下一秒就要把食指捅进去。“这婊子有个逼，货真价实，童叟无欺的逼。”这事大概比让他们白捡一手提袋的钞票还来的开心，毕竟这世道，绿油油的美金除了拿来烧，也再没用武之地。  
“真是令人惊喜，达里尔。”这是乔的声音，达里尔可以想象出那张脸上戏弄的表情。他浑身肌肉紧绷，腿间被叩的门户死死缩着，浓郁的苦涩和羞耻从喉咙滑进胃里。乔听到了，这说明瑞克，米琼恩，卡尔也听到了，一辆车挡在他们之间，他无法去瞧这帮相识几年的伙计会作何反应，而风也只是传来一片寂静，只有闷闷的哽咽，像是男孩在谁怀里抽泣。  
提姆的手，终于钻进了让这婊子妈养的玩意儿渴望的快要起火的肉洞。生硬蛮狠的戳弄让达里尔痛得发狂，试图并拢的腿被按住完全拉开。自从他弄明白自己多出来的器官是怎么回事起，他就讨厌这档子事儿，但如果让他被奸一轮能使卡尔逃过一劫，这很好，这值得。  
达里尔不是第一次面对这狗屁倒灶的情况，也不是第一回因为别人乱摸的手感到恶心。毕竟，摸着良心说，他达里尔是打不断挫不折的贱骨头，他从这些臭泥潭里爬出来过，尽管那耗费了多年的力气，只要爬起来过一次，那他次次都可以。这事可不许落到卡尔头上，除他以外的任何人都不许。卡尔有这几年来抵死守护他的爸爸，还有为家庭而死的母亲，一个需要阳光帅气哥哥的小拽女，这是个纯粹坚强的男孩，理当一直干净下去。  
他达里尔，见不得别人护在掌心的珍宝被群狗屎砸碎取乐。

冰冷的枪筒再次抵在后脑勺时瑞克还在耳鸣，但他依然隐约听见了车后面的暴徒们说了什么。  
那是真的吗？如果只是无意中探听到这个秘密，他永远也不会去找达里尔求证。  
似乎，很多事顿时有了解释。瑞克惊讶于他还有功夫想起这些，或许归功于看到卧在米琼恩腿边把脑袋埋在她肩头的男孩完好无损，思绪终于不再是一团熔岩，然而不远处衣料的撕扯声和隐忍的闷哼让他的心底流入了一丝截然不同的冰冷。  
这就是为什么，达里尔从不主动和人亲近，习惯性的远离人群，而且还要拒绝所有示好的男男女女。  
“真他妈的天堂……”不远处有谁在咕哝，伴着熟悉的嗓音无法遏制的低沉咆哮。他听得出达里尔在尽可能的忍耐，显然不想再加剧这局面的难堪。只有那帮狗日的渣滓，他们变着法都要叫达里尔出声。  
那几个男人逐渐粗重的喘息交杂在一起，身后叫乔的男人轻笑出声，依旧保持警惕，而且并不介意暂且将仇恨搁置一边，尽情享受瑞克这帮人遭受折辱的时光。  
用余光他可以看见米琼恩偏过了头，不忍直视那辆偶尔会被撞的乱响的破车。如果不是手被绑在身后，瑞克猜她一定会捂住卡尔的耳朵。  
那不是什么耻辱。没有人会因为今夜的事对达里尔另眼相待。瑞克感谢他，也因他羞愧难当，卡尔自然不能有事，可瑞克绝无可能心安理得让达里尔就此忍受折磨。他说过吗？他是不是还没当面告诉过达里尔？  
达里尔是他的兄弟，他的亲人。他早在意识到之前就在依赖对方，那男人是他少有可以剖白自我的对象。他不知道达里尔怎么想，但他会待达里尔如兄如弟，不是莫尔或肖恩那种，他与达里尔也不会变成其中任何一人。上帝啊……那些仇恨，那些自我质疑和折磨，一切都没眼前这些人重要，他突然如此迫不及待想将一切吐露而出。  
前提是他们能活过今晚的话。

只是一根手指，达里尔已经觉得自己那儿像个被撑坏了的皮筋。割肉一样的疼，提姆只能算标准型号的鸡巴就是把迟钝的刀，一点点的屠宰开他这头肉牲。  
他死咬牙关，把嘶叫卡死在喉咙里，光这一项几乎就要耗尽他残存的体力。有人在舔他脖子上爆出的青筋，下半身的痛楚快让他忘了肋骨上的裂痕，而他不得不回想起这件事来转移腿间的折磨。  
今天是圣诞夜。他不太记得这个，但乔说是。天上没有太多星星，或许那些天使已经和上帝一并陨落了。  
提姆拱在他身上，提起他一条腿，粗重，湿黏的在他胸口喘息。  
不知道是谁出的手，有人扯开了达里尔马甲下的衬衫，有只手捏住他乳侧因为代谢速率逐年下降而稍有堆积的软肉，掐着他的乳头。  
另一个更粗糙的手掌环过他的下巴，将他的头重重按在土地上。然后摩擦他的胡须，用尾指勾过唇边的痣，然后撬开他的牙齿。达里尔知道，就算长了个逼他也还是男人，他清楚男人是什么样，禽兽又是什么样。  
他们从来不知满足，对吧。他们不但强奸他的阴道，还要强奸他的嘴。有把枪依旧指在他朋友们的后脑勺上，他实在不敢冒这个险。  
张开口，压抑的哼声滚落在地，又被腥臭的阳具挤了回去。努力的放松口腔，他试图回想起如何遏制喉头反射，免得让自己狂呕不止，虽说，他并不介意吐在那根臭烘烘的玩意儿上，但这两天之中他胃里都只有半只兔子，实在送不出什么好货。  
达里尔一度很擅长这个，用舌头去舔，用唇缝去吮。他从来都他妈不是个好学的人，除非某事与生存息息相关。腥咸的前液滑入舌根，带着独特的骚味，操着他嘴的人心情愉悦的抚摸他沾满沙土的头发，好玩的用手掌隔着达里尔的腮帮摩擦自己的龟头。  
你得知道，逼只有一个好处，它可以在你没心情玩性爱游戏时保持干燥，却在其他时候莫名其妙湿的随心所欲。兴许是提姆淌在里面的前列腺液引起了什么化学反应，抽插开始顺利，渐渐也有些不合时宜的拍水声响起。达里尔确定那不是血，尽管痛的要死，但他也没那么脆弱，他只是…需要时间去适应。  
“你湿了，婊子达里尔，你是喜欢本杰明那根，还是我这根？”顺畅的抽送显然让提姆也好受许多，侵犯者加快了速度，从头到尾整根的没入，撞得达里尔挺不住的摇晃。扇在他臀上的巴掌甚至称得上响亮，那比落在脸上还让他难堪，脸颊已经被摩擦烧灼的无法染上更多赤红，他的阴户因羞耻而紧缩，这又把狗杂碎爽得抛上了一个新阶段。  
个最高的那个男人，可能是叫金，把枪背在了身后，附身用手掌抚过达里尔胸口的旧伤。然后他扯起达里尔的上身，把肩头的衣料都剥向身后，借着月光，谁都看的很清楚，除了肩胛上的两只恶魔，还有就是层叠隆起的伤疤。“嘿，我知道这些……”金邪笑着，如同亲手撕开这些伤痕一样快乐，“你也有个杂种爹，而你只敢哭啼啼做你爹脚边的狗。我说的对吗，达里尔？”  
去你妈的。如果能说话，他会这样骂回去，然后在心里承认，实际上他过得比狗都不如。  
“醉鬼老爹，嗯哼。让我猜猜，”提姆，即使在高潮边缘也喋喋不休。他的汗滴落在达里尔身上，大发慈悲撸动达里尔一团疲软的阴茎，当然，仅是出于让猎物出丑的目的。“你是几岁破的处？十二，十三？还是只有十岁？”  
达里尔闭上双眼。从头到尾，他都在试图绕开这些烂疮般的过去。他以为那些肮脏事已然坏死只余瘢痕，如今看来仍旧在他忽视的地方流着脓，只是缺一个触碰的契机。他可以辱骂，咒骂那个下地狱的死老头，可他不能就对恫吓了他整个童年的怪物视而不见。仇恨和恐惧，大多时候都不冲突。  
其他小孩怕鬼，怕幽灵，怕父母忘了自己的生日。他怕嘲讽，怕棍棒，怕老东西没有来源的怒火。  
再大一些，他已学会如何坦然面对身上隔三差五的伤痕，有些能长好了无痕迹，有些不能。老迪克森似乎很得意于在自己儿子身上留下永久的痕迹，达里尔一天比一天长得高，他也一天比一天下手狠。  
那事儿发生在莫尔消失一个星期之后，对他们家来说，一个星期是个期限，在此之内的不告而别还算不上离家出走。  
好啊，醉醺醺的死了老婆，跑了大儿子的老东西，把他在浴室里冲水的小儿子扯了出来。  
从此，达里尔怕晚归，怕床铺，怕从被褥里探进的手，还有趴在他颈边红着眼睛仿佛吸血的怪物。  
提姆射在他身体里。他以为自己已经忘了那是什么感觉，而身体地反应告诉他没有，下意识夹住了身上人的腰，随后才反应过来这是多么可耻的软弱。他已不再是那个胳膊腿细到一掰就折的小杂碎，不是没有反抗之力，他只是不能……无法去做。  
第一个人完事后，在他嘴里的人拔出了被含得暖烘烘湿哒哒的鸡巴，顺顺利利接着浓稠的精液和蜜水干了进去。达里尔终于得以大口喘息，湿透的鼻尖被风吹拂得冰凉。好消息是，没人再关注他半硬不硬的阳物；坏消息是，他的阴道开始有规律地收缩起来。  
一些被教授出来的肌肉反应……他痛恨这个。青涩的身体被打开时根本不懂得性欲为何物，而他在最饥渴的虎狼之年却得压制忍耐，达里尔很清楚像他这样的人不能奢求太多，他不喜欢滥交和性变态，而正经的男女绝不容易接受他。不要爱，只要性，说白了不管在灾变前后他都只能跟自己的手过。  
腹内的快感每累计一分，他心里的羞愤就会高涨一寸。但人都是欲望的畜生，这份令他咬牙切齿的耻意似乎反而加快了高潮来临的速度。一只脚踩住他的左手腕，不知道谁的牙齿在他肩头噬咬，右手在地面上抓蹭。复数的摆弄令他想起二十出头的时候被莫尔的狐朋狗友轮奸的那回，开头是强奸，后头是合奸，他们都磕了药，最后爽得一塌糊涂。那些人的模样已模糊不清，他只记得那快感强烈的让他尿在了地板上。  
他都不知道自己的身体哪里来那么多水，分明口腔都干得酿不出唾沫。那些淌下大腿的水多的像是被身体里的阴茎堵住无处可去，便从他的眼角渗出。他高潮了，张开唇拼命后仰，半裸的脊背被土粒磨的刺痛，发出别扭的哽住般的声音。  
“我天哪…你真是有够久没挨操了，你把我裤子都弄湿了。”本杰明咂着舌，半是得意半是厌恶。  
提姆，那婊子玩意心满意足后仍不愿给人个耳根清净。他靠在车上问乔要不要一起，在得到否定的答案后专心致志看着达里尔被操透了的肉洞换岗。“你每个月会来月经吗？”达里尔，被翻着侧了身，紧绷着肌肉垂头咬住手臂，掉落的刘海随着撞击摆动，明摆着是要以沉默应对。  
“你会怀孕吗？”提姆抱起双臂，似乎也没想着要得到答复。达菲，那个不讨人喜欢的肥佬，扣着原本结实矫健现在被操成一团的弩手的屁眼，看起来还是对这个通道情有独钟。实际上要是乔允许的话，他自己也不介意在后门再来一发，据说那地方比前面还要紧得多。  
“我说……”他瞧着达里尔，两穴都被操着，手掌缩进袖口撑在地面，衣服凌乱卷在腰上，半支起来的面孔不再如前两日那样刻薄警戒，只有刻在潮红面颊上的疲惫和眼珠里些微的闪光，突然闭了嘴。

瑞克不是懵懂无知的卡尔，单从声音他都晓得那帮人渣在对达里尔做着什么。他必须有所行动，这念头在他头骨上敲打着，然而即使他能搞定乔，也不能冒着达里尔随时会被枪决的风险。  
首领开始不耐烦了，他能感觉到。或许在乔眼里折辱达里尔的那帮人也和乱搞的畜生差不多，但这都不是重点，瑞克对此一视同仁，今天这事的结局不是他们死，就是瑞克死。  
米琼恩突然扭过身子，本该被缚的手一把将卡尔护在身后，同时将腿扫过了乔的膝下。伴着一声怒吼，枪子射进了前方的车窗，而这一次瑞克有所准备，就地翻滚着扑向了卡尔先前掉落匕首的地方。  
一次一件事。奋力撇清脑中杂念不去多想，摸到匕首后又一滚身，他躲开了辨不清来源的子弹。  
恢复自由的米琼恩吸引住火力，瑞克揍翻了在他背后偷袭的人，身上也挂了彩，血迅速的流出染红衣角。先是夺枪崩了这个裤腰带都没系好的杂种，紧接着他把武器丢给了近处的卡尔。心领神会，卡尔射向米琼恩四周的敌人。  
这只是困兽之斗，一旦开战他实在找不出保留的余地。撞翻骂着脏话上膛的乔，两人滚做一团，火药尘土中他兴许挨了几拳，否则他的头不会这么疼。然而强烈的愤怒卷土重来，他被野兽般的杀戮欲望所蒙蔽。  
有种人总在努力自我克制，冲垮堤坝后的滔天巨浪却暴烈得毫无道理可言。瑞克想，他极度地悲愤过，痛苦过，但造成伤害的对象已无处追寻。而这一次，就是底线了。  
达里尔以身体作祭品，他也可以以身体作武器。赤红的视线里是面目可憎的脸，既然那段露在衣领外的脖子近在咫尺，那为什么不呢。  
来不及啐掉嘴里的血，或看倒台的首领如猪般尖叫着倒下。他喝住了米琼恩的子弹，从对方手里接过刀子。  
最后一人，瑞克完成了许诺给自己的开膛破肚。  
道路回归死寂，只有月光不曾变化，刹那间似乎连丧尸也不复存在。瑞克的视线略过米琼恩和她怀里的卡尔，迟疑着走到车边。  
他看到他的弩手，他的兄弟，他的后背，蜷缩着躲在轿车的阴影下，双手缩进袖里贴在胸前，赤裸的双腿僵硬而泥泞。  
达里尔是这样脆弱的人吗？自我提问，然后自我否定。要是被那家伙知道他这样想，八成他得被狠揍一顿。  
他走上前去，压下鼻尖的酸楚，蹲下身搂住发凉的肩膀，把那颗乱糟糟的脑袋塞进自己怀里。  
静静的沉没在这少有的宁静，他让达里尔聆听着自己的心跳。  
一点湿漉的，并不“达里尔”的东西沾上了瑞克的衣领。他不管那是什么，那没准是泪，没准是恐惧，没准是耻辱，总之那就是达里尔，瑞克绝无资格去替达里尔认为他是什么，他只知道达里尔就在这里，达里尔就是此刻在他怀里的这个人。  
一双手臂轻轻地，有些微颤抖的搭上了他的腰。


End file.
